My bloody suede shoes
by Tididooo
Summary: Sam et Dean se rendent à Las Vegas et font face au fantôme d'un sosie d'Elvis particulièrement énervé. Histoire complète en 5 chapitres. Viendez lire, c'est marrant des fois! :P
1. Chapter 1

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle histoire ! Il s'agissait ici de répondre à un concours organisé par Winchesters' Lair, qui demandait d'écrire notre propre épisode de la saison 3. Et pour compliquer un peu l'exercice, j'ai décidé d'inclure un challenge proposé par Moth, qui était d'écrire une fic à partir d'une citation (en gras).

Un grand merci à Anychou qui m'a bien aidée à débloquer mon syndrome de la page blanche.

Voilà, je suis addict aux reviews, donc ne modérez pas votre envie de me donner votre avis ! :P

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire.

My bloody suede shoes.

L'hôtel ne semblait pourtant pas si maudit que ça au premier abord. Ce n'était pas en admirant la façade rose bonbon aux moulures typiquement « Disneyland » ni les fleurs qui débordaient des balcons que le touriste lambda pouvait se douter qu'y passer la nuit serait sûrement la pire meilleure idée de sa vie. Et aussi la dernière. Voilà pourquoi Sam regardait son frère avec un air exprimant à la fois l'agacement et l'étonnement. Certes, Dean et lui n'étaient pas des touristes et savaient parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Justement. Seul Dean pouvait afficher cet air d'enfant excité sachant ce qui les attendrait une fois la nuit tombée.

Les frères avaient débarqué à Las Vegas quelques heures plus tôt, après deux jours de voyage à bord de l'Impala. Sam s'extirpa avec joie du siège passager et étira ses longues jambes ankylosées tandis que son frère se dirigeait vers le coffre pour prendre leurs affaires, plus quelques munitions, au cas où. « Tu crois qu'on a le temps de faire tomber quelques tables de poker avant de commencer ? » demanda l'ainé, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Dean, tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ? » répondit Sam, un peu agacé. « Je te rappelle que tu m'as trainé ici pour résoudre une affaire, pas pour faire sauter la banque. » Et que pendant ce temps, je ne peux pas faire de recherches pour te libérer de ton foutu deal à la con, pensa-t-il. Il ne restait que cinq mois avant l'échéance et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé pour sauver son frère. Tout ce qu'il avait récolté, c'était un ulcère à l'estomac.

« Tu me gâches tout mon plaisir. » bougonna Dean, plus pour le plaisir d'embêter son frère qu'autre chose. Il posa les sacs sur le coffre de sa voiture bien aimée et respira un instant l'air frais de la ville ensoleillée, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon. Raconte-moi ce que tu as sur ce fichu hôtel. » capitula le cadet, s'adossant aux côtés de son frère sur la carrosserie rutilante de l'Impala.

« L'hôtel a été construit en 1966 et il parait qu'Elvis y a fait un tour en 1967. C'est ce que dit la brochure. » Dean brandit un petit dépliant vaguement cartonné aux couleurs criardes, entièrement écrit en italique rose bonbon et qui vantait les mérites du _Bello Flam-inn'go, antichambre du Paradis_. « Ce que ne dit pas la brochure, c'est que depuis plus de trente ans, des gens y meurent assez bizarrement. Je suis remonté à janvier 1978, où un certain Lowell Klingle a réussi le prodige de se décapiter tout seul avec un disque vinyle. Il commençait à avoir du succès en tant que sosie d'Elvis apparemment. Deux ans plus tard, on retrouve le gérant de l'hôtel électrocuté dans sa baignoire… »

« Electrocuté dans sa baignoire ? » L'interrompit Sam.

« Les enquêteurs ont déduit qu'il avait voulu changer une ampoule, mais les circonstances sont encore mal définies. » reprit Dean. « En 1984, un client est retrouvé dans son lit, étouffé en mangeant un sandwich, mais apparemment dans son sommeil… J'admire ici le merveilleux travail de la police qui ne s'est pas posé plus de questions que ça. » Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. « Et l'hécatombe continue. 1988 : overdose dans sa chambre, 1992 : étouffé dans son vomi, 1996: se tire une balle dans la tête, 2000 : crise cardiaque dans la baignoire… »

« Rappelle-moi de ne pas utiliser les baignoires de l'hôtel, elles ont l'air dangereux. » remarqua son frère.

« Exact. Le dernier incident est survenu en 2004, où un intervenant est retrouvé noyé au fond de la piscine de l'hôtel. Et ce n'est pas fini » continua Dean. « Figure-toi que toutes les victimes avaient plus ou moins un point commun avec Elvis. Les deux premiers étaient des sosies… enfin, si tu considères qu'un rouquin bedonnant de 1,50m puisse être considéré comme un sosie. » Devant le regard perdu de son cadet, il expliqua « La deuxième victime, Rogers Jim Hardy. Le gérant de l'hôtel. Il a essayé de se faire un nom en tant que sosie, mais bizarrement, n'a jamais rencontré le succès. »

« Sérieux ? » Demanda le plus jeune, ironique.

« Ouais. Parmi les cinq autres victimes, l'un d'eux était l'agent d'un sosie d'Elvis, un autre avait sorti le single d'un remix techno/country de love me tender qui a fait un bide monumental, on a aussi un type qui a sorti une biographie romancée controversée sur le King, et encore deux sosies plus ou moins réussis. »

« Beau travail. » Apprécia Sam. « Et quand as-tu trouvé le temps de faire tout ça ? »

« Bah, fallait bien que je m'occupe l'esprit, avec toi et Bobby toujours le nez dans les bouquins, je me suis cherché de quoi nous dégourdir les jambes, et voilà. »

Sam resta un instant silencieux. Il avait promis à son frère de ne pas chercher à le sauver de son pacte, mais passait tout son temps à faire le contraire, en cachette. Mais Dean n'était pas dupe. Il ramena la conversation à leur affaire. « Tu penses à quoi, un fantôme fanatique d'Elvis au point de tuer tous ceux qui osent y toucher ? » il se passa la main dans les cheveux en imaginant le nombre de victimes potentielles.

« Ça y ressemble. »

« Y'a un truc qui colle pas. » réfléchit Sam, tout haut. Dean l'interrogea du regard. « Il y a un intervalle de quatre ans entre chaque mort, sauf entre la première et la deuxième. Si c'est le même esprit qui les a tous tués, pourquoi cette différence ? A moins que… »

« Ouep, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Je pense que notre fantôme est la première victime, Lowell. Et qu'il s'est fait justice tout seul. Rogers Jim Hardy et lui étaient associés et Rogers Jim a été soupçonné par la police, il est même passé devant un tribunal, mais a été acquitté faute de preuves. Le lendemain, il décidait de jouer à Bob le Bricoleur dans sa baignoire. Ce que je pige pas, c'est pourquoi attendre quatre ans pour tuer ensuite. Las Vegas ne manque pas de gens prêts à surfer sur la vague Elvis et je parie que certains ont passé la nuit dans l'hôtel sans problème.

« Ce sont toutes des années bissextiles. Ça devait avoir une importance pour lui. » Remarqua Sam.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » s'exclama l'ainé des Winchester, toujours prêt à s'étonner de la quantité abracadabrante de savoir emmagasinée dans le cerveau de son frère.

« C'est facile, une année est bissextile si son millésime est divisible par 4 mais pas par 100, à moins qu'il soit divisible par… »

« Je demandais ça pour la forme, Sameinstein. » le coupa Dean. « En tout cas, si le compte est bon, Lowell devrait recommencer à tuer dans les prochains jours. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser avant qu'il se trouve une victime. »

« Tu sais où il est enterré ? » demanda Sam en saisissant son sac de voyage et en y rajoutant quelques munitions supplémentaires.

« C'est là que ça se corse. Il a été incinéré. » ils se regardèrent en grimaçant. « Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le gérant actuel du Bello Flam-inn'go est le fils de Rogers Jim Hardy, Harrison Robson Hardy. » il laissa un temps à son frère pour absorber l'atroce assemblage de prénoms et reprit tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée principale de l'hôtel. « Il avait 21 ans au moment des faits et travaillait comme groom à l'hôtel. Il devrait pouvoir nous aider. » Il franchit la porte d'entrée tout en continuant la conversation. « On est en relative basse saison, et tant qu'un fan d'Elvis ne déboule pas ici, tout devrait marcher comme sur des roul… » il s'arrêta net, interdit.

Le hall de l'hôtel n'était pas assez merveilleux pour couper la chique à Dean Winchester. Non, loin de là.

En revanche, le grand panneau indiquant « Convention 2008 de sosies d'Elvis Presley – concours de chant tous les soirs à 10.00 PM » et la soixantaine de bonshommes en costume blanc rutilant et banane gominée qui déambulait dans la grande salle réussirent aussi bien que si Pamela Anderson avait débarqué à poil dans la salle de réception en hurlant « JE VEUX COUCHER AVEC DEAN WINCHESTER ! »

*.*.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Sauterelle pour sa review, ça fait tout chaud dans mon cœur! :)**

*.*.*

« Tu disais ? » Grogna Sam quand il fut remis de sa douche glacée.

Dean ne trouva rien à répondre et se plaça prestement devant le comptoir d'accueil en formica rose du plus mauvais effet. Un petit homme roux et dégarni leur tournait le dos, affairé à fouiller dans ses papiers. L'aîné des Winchester se racla la gorge. « Hum euh… Harrison Robson Hardy ? »

L'homme se retourna. « Appelez-moi Rob. »

'Tu m'étonnes.' Pensa Dean. 'Tout sauf Harry Hardy.' Il sourit et brandit une fausse carte d'identité. « Rob, je suis Mick Jones et voici mon collègue Lou Gramm, du Las Vegas Review-Journal. On souhaitait écrire un article sur l'histoire de votre hôtel, mais je vois qu'il y a une convention de sosies d'Elvis, c'est encore mieux ! » Il adressa un sourire forcé à son frère qui semblait vouloir faire de son mieux pour ressembler à un gardien de prison. « On va prendre une chambre double pour la nuit. » Il tendit une de ses fameuses cartes de crédit au gérant qui remplit les formalités puis leur tendit la clé de leur chambre.

C'est toujours quand on est chargé de bagages que l'ascenseur de l'hôtel est en panne. Et même si le Bello Flam-inn'go n'était pas l'un de ces gigantesques hôtels qui ont fait la réputation de la ville, il comptait tout de même huit étages et la chambre était au sixième. C'est donc en sueur et légèrement essoufflés que les frères pénétrèrent dans ce qui pouvait sans conteste entrer dans le top dix des chambres les plus mal décorées qu'ils aient jamais vues. Papier peint rose-coucher-de-soleil avec des mini-guitares électriques en motif sur les murs. Moquette bleu lagon. Colonnes rococo qui encadraient deux lits de princesse de conte de fées. Poignées de portes en forme de micros. Et la salle de bains ressemblait à ce qu'une Barbie® sous prozac et lexomil aurait pu dessiner.

Dean jeta son sac sur l'un des lits d'un air las. « Toute cette guimauve me donne mal au cœur. Je descends interroger Harry Hardy qui se fait appeler Rob. » dit-il en sortant sans laisser le temps à son frère de réagir.

Sam se retourna. « Euh ouais, sympa… » Son téléphone sonna. Bobby. Son cœur s'emballa, peut-être que le vieux chasseur avait trouvé un moyen de sauver Dean… « Bobby ? Tout va bien ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour Dean ? » Reste calme, Sam. Reste calme.

A l'autre bout du fil, le chasseur à la casquette soupira. « Oui, ça va. Juste un début de piste sur le démon qui détient le contrat de Dean. Je… je ne sais pas encore si mes informations sont fiables, mais si c'est le cas, alors c'est un démon extrêmement puissant, plus puissant que celui qui a tué tes parents et… » il hésita. « Apparemment, il fout même la trouille aux autre démons. Je vais continuer mes recherches, mais en attendant, ne te fais pas remarquer. »

« C'est Dean, Bobby. Je ne peux pas le laisser… » un fracas provenant de la chambre d'à côté le fit s'arrêter. « Je dois te laisser, il se passe quelque chose. Tiens-moi au courant. »

« OK. Sois prudent. »

Sam raccrocha, prit une arme et fonça en direction du bruit. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre voisine, d'où provenaient des cris étouffés. « Hé ! Tout va bien ? Ouvrez la porte ! » Cria-t-il. Le bruit de lutte continua. Décidant de ne pas perdre plus de temps, Sam flanqua un puissant coup de pied qui ouvrit la porte relativement peu solide à la volée et découvrit, suspendu dans les airs et dépassant dangereusement de la fenêtre, son voisin de chambre, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Un sosie d'Elvis chauve, pâle comme la mort et avec une plaie tout autour du cou était en train d'essayer de le faire tomber du sixième étage. Le jeune chasseur ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et tira sur le fantôme, qui s'évapora en un instant. Sa victime retomba lourdement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et Sam sauta pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne glisse vers l'extérieur et le ramena en lieu de sureté, enfin, si l'on peut dire.

L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, tremblait de tous ses membres et pleurait d'une frayeur hystérique. Quand il se fut un peu calmé, il bredouilla. « Mais… mais… c'était quoi, ça ! »

Sam remarqua le costume soigneusement étalé sur le lit. « Vous êtes là pour la convention ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme le regarda, effaré. « Je euh… ou… oui, mais euh, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec… avec le… avec… mais c'était qui, c'était quoi ? »

Sam se releva. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Dean en vitesse, mais aussi qu'il protège le pauvre gars d'une autre attaque. « En gros ? Le fantôme d'un sosie d'Elvis qui s'en prend à d'autres sosies. Venez avec moi, il faut vous mettre à l'abri. »

L'homme se dégagea d'un geste du bras. « Vous êtes fou ? Les fantômes n'existent pas ! »

Le jeune chasseur soupira. « Vous avez raison. On est dans une série fantastique américaine et tout ce que vous venez de vivre n'étaient en fait que des effets spéciaux. C'est plus plausible, là ? » Devant la mine perplexe de son interlocuteur, il continua. « Je comprends que ce soit un peu dur à digérer, mais on n'a vraiment pas le temps d'attendre qu'il revienne vous rendre visite. Mon frère et moi savons comment se battre contre ce genre de choses, alors si vous tenez à la vie, suivez-moi. » Il poussa gentiment l'homme vers la sortie et ils descendirent les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Dean. Qui ne se trouvait pas à la réception.

Sam héla Rob qui se trouvait toujours derrière le comptoir. « Hé, vous avez pas vu mon collègue ? » L'homme derrière lui bredouilla un : « Collègue ? Je croyais que vous aviez dit que c'était votre frè… Aïe ! Vous m'avez écrasé le pied ! »

Le gérant les regarda bizarrement. « Il m'a posé des questions, puis il est allé dans l'arrière salle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Il appuya son commentaire d'un clin d'œil.

Sam soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et se dirigea vers la fameuse arrière salle. Quand il y pénétra, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à un Tardis. Comment une structure de cette taille pouvait tenir dans l'hôtel sans qu'on en sache rien de l'extérieur dépassait l'entendement. Il s'agissait d'un vaste espace sur deux niveaux en mezzanines ouvertes auxquelles on accédait par des escaliers circulaires. Des bandits manchots un peu partout, plusieurs tables de roulette et divers autres jeux, le tout grouillant de sosies d'Elvis accompagnés de leur femme/petite amie/coup d'un soir. Le jeune chasseur chercha les jeux de cartes pour finalement y trouver son frère assis à une table de poker avec une jolie quantité de jetons devant lui et cinq sosies d'Elvis à la mine déconfite à ses côtés. « Hé, Sammy ! Je suis en veine ce soir ! » Le sourire de Dean aurait pu éclairer toute la salle en cas de panne de courant.

Sam ne lui rendit pas son sourire. « On a pas le temps pour ça. Lowell vient d'attaquer. »

Le sourire disparut immédiatement. « Tu vas bien ? Tu saignes… » S'inquiéta l'ainé en se levant pour l'examiner.

Le cadet remarqua à l'instant qu'il avait du se couper le bras sur les débris de verre de la fenêtre. C'était superficiel et le sang avait déjà arrête de couler. Il hocha la tête avec un bref sourire. « Il a essayé de jeter monsieur euh… » « Victor McCarthy » le renseigna la victime. « Merci. Oui, donc, il a essayé de jeter Monsieur McCarthy par-dessus la rambarde du sixième étage. »

Les cinq compagnons de jeu de Dean les regardèrent avec nervosité. Déjà que ce jeune blanc-bec venait de les dépouiller de quelques beaux billets, en plus il connaissait un certain Lowell qui jette les gens par la fenêtre ? Pas bon, tout ça.

Dean fit la grimace. « Lowell est un peu en avance sur son planning habituel. La convention a du le faire sortir de ses gonds. J'ai pas obtenu beaucoup de renseignements de la part de Rob. Tout ce dont il se souvient c'est que le gars était complètement obsédé par Elvis, pas très sympathique, et qu'il ressemblait tellement au King qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec lui. Il ne se rappelle pas que quoi que ce soit ayant pu lui appartenir se trouve encore dans l'hôtel, ce qui ne nous arrange pas. »

Un détail étonna Sam. « C'est bizarre, parce que… » Un hurlement retentit dans la salle, rapidement suivi de plusieurs autres cris d'effroi. Les frères se tournèrent vers le point d'origine qui n'était nul autre que Lowell Klingle, teint blafard, du sang plein le haut de son costume blanc et les yeux luisant d'une rage meurtrière.

*.*.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore un énorme merci à Sauterelle pour sa review! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)** (le passage en gras dans ce chapitre correspond à la citation imposée par Moht dans son challenge)

Le fantôme s'éclipsa, provoquant un sursaut d'effroi général, pour réapparaitre juste derrière l'un des sosies, générant par la même occasion d'autres hurlements. Les frères n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'arriver à son niveau qu'il avait déjà plongé la main dans l'abdomen de sa victime qui s'effondra à genoux, le cœur serré à en mourir. Sam déchargea son arme et Lowell disparut. L'homme reprit sa respiration en se tenant la poitrine, livide.

Dean regarda vers la sortie de la salle pour y voir un Rob à deux doigts de la crise de panique et courut à sa rencontre. « Il faut évacuer l'hôtel, et tout de suite. » ordonna-t-il.

« Que… quoi ? » l'autre homme peinait à reprendre ses esprits.

« Si vous n'évacuez pas l'hôtel maintenant, il va y avoir un vrai carnage ici, et on ne pourra rien faire pour l'empêcher ! » répéta Dean, plus fort, en secouant un peu le bonhomme.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Rob, au bord des larmes.

Dean essaya de garder son calme. « L'esprit de Lowell Klingle est revenu et il va tuer tous ceux qui ont un rapport avec Elvis. Toutes les morts qu'il y a eu dans votre hôtel depuis trente ans, c'était lui, et là, il y beaucoup trop de sosies dans l'hôtel à son goût. C'est compris ? Bon. Maintenant, évacuez. »

Des hurlements suivis d'un autre coup de fusil indiquèrent que Lowell était repassé à l'attaque et que Sam l'avait à nouveau repoussé.

Rob, tremblant, courut vers le comptoir et actionna le bouton d'ouverture des portes coulissantes à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Rien. Il appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton, toujours rien. Il se tourna vers Dean, affolé. « Ça ne s'ouvre pas ! »

L'aîné des Winchester s'avança vers les portes et essaya de les ouvrir manuellement, en vain. Il tenta un violent coup de pied qui ne servit qu'à lui faire très mal aux orteils. Il respira un grand coup. « Vous avez une sortie de secours ? » Rob opina et s'élança à l'autre bout de l'hôtel, Dean à sa suite. Il entendit encore des cris effrayés suivis d'une détonation dans l'arrière salle et croisa les doigts pour que son frère ne se fasse pas piétiner par une foule hystérique. La sortie de secours était tout aussi résolument bloquée que les portes d'entrée. Ils étaient piégés à l'intérieur.

Dean se passa une main lasse sur le visage. « Il faut regrouper tous les clients de l'hôtel dans une salle plus facile à surveiller. Votre casino clandestin est beaucoup trop compliqué avec ses deux mezzanines. »

Le gérant acquiesça. « Le restaurant a été aménagé pour le concours de chant. C'est assez grand pour contenir tout le monde et la salle est rectangulaire, ça irait ? »

« Parfait. Retournez dans le casino et aidez mon frère à rassembler les gens dans le restaurant. Il faut que j'aille chercher quelques affaires dans ma chambre qui pourront nous aider et je vous rejoints. »

« Votre frère ? » s'étonna Rob.

« Je pense que vous avez deviné qu'on n'est pas vraiment journalistes. Allez-y ! » cria Dean en courant vers les escaliers sans laisser le temps au petit homme de lui répondre. Il grimpa en vitesse jusqu'à la chambre où il remplit son sac de tout ce qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux. Deux briquets et un flacon d'allume barbecue, deux autres fusils dont le canon scié qu'il s'était fabriqué lui-même, une vingtaine de cartouches et trois sacs de gros sel. Ils n'iraient pas loin avec tout ça. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir embarqué tout le contenu du coffre de l'impala. Il redescendit en courant et aida à rassembler les derniers clients apeurés dans la salle du réfectoire.

Sam s'avança à sa rencontre. « Je n'ai presque plus de munitions. » Il regarda dans le sac et se servit. « On ne tiendra pas longtemps… »

Dean acquiesça en lui tendant un sac de sel. « Aide-moi à protéger les portes et fenêtres. » ils avaient quand même un peu de chance dans tout ce marasme, le restaurant ne comptait que très peu d'ouvertures. Dean remerciait le ciel qu'ils ne se soient pas trouvés dans un de ces restaurants panoramiques composés uniquement de fenêtres.

Rob s'approcha de lui. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Dean répondit tout en protégeant la dernière porte. « Le sel repousse les esprits et empêchera Lowell d'entrer dans la pièce. Vous devrez veiller à ce qu'absolument personne ne franchisse ces lignes de sel ou ne touche à celles sur les fenêtres. »

Sam arriva avec un sac de sel vide. « J'ai pu tout sceller mais j'ai du vider deux cartouches. Rob, vous pouvez me montrer où sont les cuisines, on a besoin de tout le sel que vous avez. »

Rob devint blanc comme un linge. « Euh… »

« Vous ne savez plus où sont les cuisines ? » demanda Dean.

« Euh, non mais… euh, c'est un restaurant de cure et euh… »

« Comment ça, un restaurant de cure ? » Demanda Sam. Il sentait sa mauvaise humeur revenir à grands pas.

« Les clients suivent un régime sans sel, si vous préférez. C'est la spécialité de notre hôtel, je… je ne pouvais pas savoir… » Rob suait à grosses gouttes.

De l'agitation commençait à se faire sentir au sein de la clientèle amassée dans le restaurant. Un gros Elvis rougeaud s'avança vers eux en agitant un doigt menaçant dans leur direction. « Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi on ne peut pas sortir de l'hôtel ? Votre comportement est inadmissible ! J'exige un remboursement ! » D'autres clients énervés et remis de leur émotions commençaient à les encercler.

« Whoa whoa whoa, du calme ! » Hurla Dean pour couvrir le vacarme. « On va tout vous expliquer, mais putain, restez calmes ! » Il se fraya un chemin vers l'estrade et s'empara d'un micro en faux diamants d'un kitsch absolu. « Tout le monde m'entend ? Bien. La situation n'est pas agréable, je comprends. Mais tant que personne ne franchira les lignes de sel que mon frère et moi avons tracées, rien de mal ne pourra vous arriver. Compris ? »

Une voix s'éleva parmi la foule. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ce truc tout à l'heure ? » De nombreux marmonnements suivirent la question.

« C'est un fantôme. » Dean laissa le vacarme provoqué par son annonce s'estomper. Même placés devant l'évidence, les gens avaient toujours du mal à enregistrer ce type de révélations. « Et il est plutôt en colère, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Il a tendance à s'en prendre aux sosies d'Elvis, alors, messieurs, faudrait vous dés-Elvisser, ça peut pas faire de mal et ça pourrait le distraire un moment… Enlevez vos costumes, perruques et-cætera, vous pouvez utiliser les nappes pour vous couvrir si vous voulez. » Des exclamations indignées retentirent. « Mon frère et moi avons l'habitude de ce genre de situations, alors si vous restez tranquilles et que vous nous laissez faire, je peux vous assurer que vous pourrez rentrer chez vous sans problème. » Il coupa le micro et rejoint son frère.

« Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour neutraliser Lowell pendant qu'on recherche le je ne sais quoi auquel son esprit est attaché. » réfléchit Sam. « On a plus de sel, il ne reste que le fer… il faudrait l'enfermer dans une grosse boite en fer, un truc du genre. »

« Euh ouais, et tu penses à quoi ? Je vois pas tellement de fer ici. » Répondit Dean, pessimiste.

« Il y a toujours l'ancienne salle des coffres. » intervint Rob, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter. « Elle est au sous-sol, on ne l'utilise plus parce que presque tout est rouillé, justement. La salle entière est doublée de plaques de fer. » Voyant que les deux frères le regardaient sans répondre, il s'empourpra. « Pardon, c'est une mauvaise idée, je… je vais retourner euh… »

Dean l'interrompit « Non, non, c'est une excellente idée… il faut juste qu'on trouve un moyen d'attirer Lowell dans cette salle. »

« On peut se déguiser en Elvis… » Suggéra Sam, pas franchement emballé par sa propre idée.

« Avec tous ceux qui se trouvent ici je ne pense pas que ça suffise. Il faudrait un truc qui le mette bien en rogne… comme… comme chanter du Elvis, par exemple. Seulement, je connais pas vraiment ses chansons. » Dean se massa le front, perplexe.

Sam fit la moue. « Hum euh… j'en ai quelques unes sur mon ipod… »

Dean haussa un sourcil. « Tes gouts musicaux sont encore pire que je pensais. Comment on peut être frères tous les deux ? »

Le cadet haussa les épaules. « Je les avais téléchargées pour Jessica. »

« Oh. » L'ainé des Winchester fit une moue gênée puis enchaina. « File-moi ton ipod. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Sam sentit venir le coup à trois kilomètres.

« Je me charge d'attirer Lowell, toi tu surveilles les clients, qu'il n'y en ait pas un qui ait l'idée de sortir d'ici et d'aller se faire trucider. » Dean tendit la main dans un geste d'attente. « Alors, tu me le files ou non ? »

« Non ! C'est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seul ! T'es dingue ou quoi ? J'en ai plus que marre de ton comportement suicidaire, Dean ! » il avait haussé la voix plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu et quelques clients commençaient à les regarder bizarrement.

« Je suis pas suicidaire. Je suis plus expérimenté, c'est tout. Je suis le meilleur quand il s'agit d'énerver les gens, les monstres, et les fantômes. Ce sera du gâteau. Et puis, tu es bien meilleur que moi quand il s'agit de calmer les foules. Tu leur fais ton regard de chien battu et hop, ils t'écoutent. Pour la dernière fois, file-moi ton ipod. » Nouveau geste de la main. « Et puis… je chante mieux que toi. »

Sam bouillait d'une rage intérieure. Rien ne se passait comme il voulait. A ce moment précis, son cœur balançait entre trois options :

**1) Chopper Dean et le frapper avec le micro en diamant jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.  
>2) Pleurer comme une gonzesse.<br>3) Se prendre la cuite du siècle.**

**Malheureusement, aussi tentantes que soient ces idées, Sam ne pouvait pas les mettre en exécution, le nombre de témoins étant trop important. Alors il se contenta de décocher des regards mauvais tout autour de lui et plus particulièrement en direction de son frère.**

**Dean. Évidemment, c'était lui qui avait voulu qu'ils passent quelques jours à Las Vegas. Et bien sûr, au lieu d'avoir l'argent, l'alcool et le sexe à gogo, ils se retrouvaient enfermés dans un hôtel qui faisait office de casino clandestin à la merci de l'esprit d'un mauvais sosie d'Elvis Presley complètement psychotique**. Et il avait fallu que sur tous les hôtels de la ville, ils en choisissent un hanté pour abriter la toute nouvelle convention de sosies d'Elvis. Pour couronner le tout, il fallait que ce fichu hôtel soit un hôtel de cure pour pensionnaires adeptes du régime sans sel. Sam se demandait sur quelle fourmi karmique il avait bien pu marcher pour être constamment poursuivi par cette foutue mouise Winchesterienne.

Et le pire du pire, c'est qu'il savait que son frère avait raison. Il fouilla dans sa poche et tendit l'objet maudit à son frère. « Si tu te fais tuer, tu peux être sur que j'irai moi-même te chercher en enfer pour te re-tuer ensuite. »

Dean accepta l'objet avec un petit sourire en coin. Puis le retourna dans ses mains. « Euh… » Sam soupira, reprit l'ipod, sélectionna un album du King dans son répertoire et le rendit à son frère, la mine plus renfrognée que jamais.

*.*.*


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture :)**

Rob avait indiqué à Dean où trouver les clés de la salle de coffre et le jeune chasseur entreprit de fouiller les tiroirs du petit bureau, un écouteur sur l'oreille droite qui lui répétait de l'aimer tendrement, de l'aimer vrai, tandis que l'oreille gauche restait à l'affut d'une apparition malvenue de Lowell Klingle. Il mit enfin la main sur le trousseau et se dirigea aussi prudemment et rapidement qu'il put jusqu'au sous-sol, où il tourna un peu avant de trouver une veille porte poussiéreuse et rouillée.

« Nous y voilà, Lowell… » Murmura-t-il. La porte n'avait pas du être ouverte depuis des années et il lutta pour l'ouvrir sans la déformer. Attirer l'esprit de Lowell dans la salle des coffres ne servirait plus à rien s'il n'arrivait pas à fermer la porte correctement ensuite. Il vérifia qu'il arrivait à la refermer sans problème et entra dans la petite pièce lugubre, que seule la lumière tremblotante de sa torche éclairait.

« Bon… c'est parti. Hum. » Si papa me voyait en train de chanter du Elvis pour attirer un fantôme, je crois qu'il éclaterait de rire avant de me foutre une bonne baffe, pensa-t-il. Tous les sens aux aguets, il tenta un timide et maladroit « You ain't nothin' but a hound dog…. cryin' all the time. » Elle n'était pas si mal cette chanson, en fin de compte. « Weeell, you ain't never caught the rabbies and you ain't no friend of miiiiine! Allez Lowell, montre moi ta belle gueule ! You ain't nothin' but a hound dog… » Il continua plusieurs minutes, chantonnant vaguement en tournant en rond. Le contenu de l'ipod commençait à lui donner mal au crâne.

Toujours rien. Il décida de passer à l'offensive. « Hé, Lowell ! Tu sais qu'Elvis n'était qu'un imposteur ? Il ne composait même pas ses chansons ce gros nullard ! En plus, il est mort en s'étouffant avec un hamburger ! » Il ignorait si ce qu'il disait était vrai, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. « Et puis, écoute-moi ces paroles toutes moisies : Love me tendeeeeer, love me sweet, neeeever let me gooooo. You have made my life compete… euh, complete, and I looove you sooo! Love meeee tendeeeeer, loooove me truuuue, all my dreams full-killed ! » Il beuglait à plein poumons, aussi faux que possible.

L'atmosphère se glaça d'un coup et Dean arrêta de chanter. Lowell se dressait entre lui et la porte, bien décidé à lui apprendre à respecter son idole jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- / -

Faisant les cents pas dans la salle de restaurant, Sam commençait à trouver le temps long. Rob remarqua sa nervosité. « Tout va bien se passer, hein ? »

Sam soupira. « Mon frère sait un peu trop bien comment énerver les créatures surnaturelles, si vous voulez mon avis. » il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Et même si on enferme Lowell dans la salle des coffres, ce n'est que du temporaire. Rien ne garantit que ça suffira pour qu'il relâche son emprise sur l'hôtel et qu'on puisse faire sortir les clients sans risque. Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve ce qui le retient ici. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » Rob faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre pied.

« En général, les esprits sont en quelque sorte rattachés à leur cadavre et il suffit de brûler les restes pour s'en débarrasser. »

« Vous brûlez des cadavres ? » Réalisa le gérant de l'hôtel, horrifié.

« Chasser les fantômes n'a rien de glamour. » répondit Sam avec franchise. « Le problème avec Lowell, c'est qu'il a été incinéré et qu'on a donc pas de corps à faire disparaitre. Parfois, les esprits s'accrochent à des objets qui avaient une grande importance pour eux. Ou alors à des morceaux de leur corps, comme une mèche de cheveux par exemple… » Un détail qui l'avait frappé quelques heures plus tôt commença à lui revenir en mémoire. « Dites, mon frère m'a dit que Lowell Klingle avait du succès en tant que sosie justement parce qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Elvis, mais son fantôme n'a qu'une couronne de cheveux à la base du crâne… Rob ? »

« Une mèche de cheveux… » balbutiait Rob, blême.

Sam attrapa le petit homme par le bras. « Rob, vous savez quelque chose ? »

Le gérant leva un regard implorant et désespéré. « Lowell avait… des cheveux magnifiques, comme Elvis et… et mon père m'a raconté que vers ses trente ans, il a commencé à les perdre alors euh… il s'est fait confectionner une perruque avec ses propres cheveux, pour pouvoir être toujours parfait… et, et mon père en était très jaloux et, et… »

Sam le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que votre père a tué Lowell pour lui voler sa perruque ? »

Rob fondit en larmes et ce n'était pas beau à voir. « Je crois ! Non, je ne sais pas ! Peut-être ! J'en sais rien ! » C'était la réponse évasive du siècle.

Le cadet des Winchester secoua légèrement l'homme par les épaules. « La perruque, vous savez où elle est ? » La réponse fut un gargouillis incompréhensible. « Articulez ! Mon frère est en train de risquer sa vie pour la connerie de votre père ! »

L'homme s'effondra, liquide. « Dans la salle des coffres ! »

« La salle des coffres, celle où est Dean en ce moment ? » Ce voyage à Las Vegas se passait de mieux en mieux.

« Non, la nouvelle… Elle est au sous-sol aussi, mais dans une autre aile de l'hôtel. » réussit à articuler Rob entre deux reniflements.

« Allons-y tout de suite. » il empoigna le gérant qui ne résista pas et le dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, puis se retourna vers le reste des clients. « Si l'un d'entre vous essaie de sortir d'ici avant que mon frère ou moi soyons revenus, je compte sur les autres pour l'assommer. Compris ? » Un vague murmure général lui servit de réponse et il sortit, trainant Rob derrière lui.

- / -

Dean se jeta sur le côté pour tenter de rejoindre la porte, qui se referma brusquement, emportant avec elle son beau plan de survie. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Lowell, qui plaqua une main glacée et puissante comme un étau contre sa gorge et commença à serrer.

Dean sentit ses pieds se soulever de terre et tenta désespérément de faire parvenir de l'air jusque dans ses poumons, tandis que des étoiles noires dansaient devant ses yeux. La torche tomba et s'éteignit, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres. Le chasseur palpa maladroitement l'arrière de son jean et parvint à resserrer les doigts sur son arme, qu'il pointa droit devant lui et fit feu. L'étau meurtrier disparut immédiatement et il tomba à genoux, haletant.

Il cherchait sa torche à tâtons quand une force invisible le souleva de terre et l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur, à moins que ce ne fût le plafond. Il retomba lourdement, complètement désorienté, son corps endolori criant au supplice. La main glacée du fantôme le traversa pour tenter d'écraser son cœur. Il fit feu une nouvelle fois et la douleur cessa. A bout de souffle, il parvint à recharger à l'aveuglette le petit fusil des deux dernières cartouches de gros sel, priant en silence pour que Sam n'ait pas suivi ses consignes et vienne à sa rescousse.

- / -


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà, c'est fini... Chapitre un peu court, désolée. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. Un grand merci à Sauterelle pour ses reviews :)**_

« Comment ça, vous ne vous rappelez plus de la combinaison du coffre ? » Sam contenait avec peine ses envies de meurtre. Il avait entendu les coups de feu dans la salle où était piégé son frère et savait que les choses étaient en train de très mal tourner.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps ! » répondit Rob, paniqué. Il tenta sa date d'anniversaire, puis celle de son père. Echec. Celle de sa mère. Nouvel échec. Sa sœur, son cousin, son grand père, et merde, même celle du chien. Echec, échec, échec, échec.

A bout de nerfs, Sam l'écarta sans ménagement tandis qu'un autre coup de feu retentissait dans l'ancienne salle des coffres, et tapa une nouvelle combinaison. Bingo, la porte s'ouvrit. Eberlué, Rob demanda en bredouillant. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« J'ai tenté l'anniversaire d'Elvis. » Répondit Sam en s'emparant de la moumoute sacrée. Il la posa sur le sol, l'imbiba d'allume feu et craqua une allumette.

- / -

Dean ne savait même plus où il se trouvait. Il se retrouva à nouveau propulsé contre un mur et le choc lui fit lâcher son arme. Retombant au sol, il ne tenta pas de se relever. A quoi bon. L'étreinte glacée se plaqua à nouveau contre son cœur et, transi de froid, il se dit que dans quelque secondes, il aurait beaucoup, beaucoup plus chaud…

La pression sur sa poitrine s'arrêta d'un coup et le froid glacial disparut. Il se demanda un instant si, ça y est, il était en enfer quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir toute seule quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et la respiration saccadée, il laissa échapper un petit rire de soulagement quand il réalisa que Sam avait du se débarrasser définitivement de Lowell.

Sam. Il entendit son frère crier son prénom et arriver en courant. Il n'avait pas la force de répondre et puis, de toute façon, son frère savait très bien où le trouver. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et l'immense silhouette de Sam se pencha sur lui, le secouant dans tous les sens. Ce n'était pas très agréable.

« Ça va… ça va, arrête de me secouer merde ! » croassa-t-il.

Soulagé de constater que son frère était encore en vie et suffisamment en forme pour râler, Sam le relâcha. « T'as vraiment une sale tête… Rien de cassé ? »

Dean se releva tant bien que mal et procéda à un inventaire rapide. « Juste beaucoup de bleus et de bosses. Je crois que je sais maintenant ce que ressent un pull dans une machine à laver. »

*.*.*

Quelques minutes plus tard, les clients de l'hôtel avaient ramassé leurs affaires et rendu leurs chambres sans demander leur reste. Rob avait chaleureusement remercié les frères et Dean n'avait pas oublié de faire transformer les précieux jetons remportés au poker en beaux billets verts.

Assis sur le siège passager de l'impala, il s'amusait à faire tourner l'argent entre ses doigts. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle somme en main. Ils allaient pouvoir se payer une chambre dans un bon hôtel. Avec des lits massants. Oh oui. Son corps le demandait avidement.

Il regarda son frère qui conduisait, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Hey Sammy, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette tête chevelue ? »

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil et se concentra à nouveau sur la route. Quelques secondes plus tard, il répondit. « Je me demandais… on a compris pourquoi Lowell s'en prenait aux sosies, à quoi il s'était rattaché mais… »

Il se retourna vers son frère, perplexe. « Pourquoi uniquement les années bissextiles ? »

FIN.


End file.
